WaitWhat?
by YoYoYo25
Summary: Highschool AU G!P Beca. Don't like don't read. Beca Mitchell is entering her junior year at Barden high, and her friends have their goal planned out for this year...make a name for themselves. Crazy adventures. Ik terrible summary but its my first fanfic so be cool. Lol. i do not own pitch perfect.
1. School Might Just Be Ok

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever…. So be gentle lol. Uhm…. I really like Beca G!P stories and high school AU's , so I started a contest for them ( that's still going btw, so if you are interested sign up** **J** **). Anyway the people that signed up for the contest are taking a long time lol, so I figured why not write my own for fun…..that being said here I am. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own….. and i do not own pitch perfect.**

Hey this is the big ‟BM" here… also known as Beca ‟Effin" Mitchell. Yeah I'm full of myself but at the same time I'm not, how funny is that? Well before I come off as a conceited jerk, let me tell you about myself. I'm entering my junior year in this hell hole they call Barden High, I'm 5'9 (surprisingly since I was the smallest kid in the school till sophomore year, I'm talking 5 foot nothing people), I make mash-ups when I'm not doing kick boxing or my judo training. I kind of like to keep to myself, but I do hang out with my cousin Jesse who is a bit of a moron, but still my best friend that knows me more than anyone. Then there is CR, which stands for Cynthia Rose, Stacy, and Amy. (I'll tell you more about those weirdoes later, but quick fact we have all known each other since… ever I guess.) Any way back to me, Oh, and how could I forget the most important thing about me…I have a fully functional penis in between my legs. Yeah, I know "what the hell", right. Well I was born inter-sex which means in my case I'm a female born with male genitalia, but its all good the whole school knows because of a freak accident at gym in forth grade that involved Jessie tripping and grabbing my pants on the way down. Moron I tell ya!

Moving along, like I said I'm a junior at Barden High along with Jessie, CR, Stacie, and Amy. Let my friends tell it, this year is supposed to be the year we really make a name for ourselves, not just the kids that occasionally show up to a party or two, or hang with the DJ with a penis. If I'm going to be honest, I'm fine with where I am on the social ladder, I'm right in between "kind of cool" and "average". That is fine by me because I don't have to turn people down as much for party invites when I want to do something that is actually worth my time, and I don't have to have contact with that many people. See, perfect! Moving forward, Jessie and I have just pulled up to the hellhole known as Barden High, it's really not that bad to be honest I just don't like school.

" I still can't believe he got you that car B, this is like my dream car, why do you even have it…" Jesse pouted.

" Don't hate the player hate the game," I laughed " but don't even act like that you know my dad is working on getting you one too loser."

" I know but I don't have it nnoooooowwwww…." Jessie whines.

"Haha, come on loser." I laugh as I move past him and walk towards the school.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the "popular kids" they consist of Aubrey, Jessica, Lily, Donald, and Bumper. I talk to the popular kids from time to time. The one I probably deal with the most would be Aubrey we have been partners for several projects because we both take all AP courses. Yep, just because it seems like I don't give a fuck about school doesn't mean that I actually don't, matter of fact I'm in the top 7 percent. Aside from that I hear Jessie telling me that the squad is waiting for us by our lockers. I look up to see Stacie and Amy in a heated debate about which superhero is better: Batman or Superman. I personally think it's a no brainer… Batman all the way.

"Batman!" yelled Stacie.

"Superman!" Amy yelled back.

"Batman all the way." I say as I push past them to get to my locker and put some of my books up.

"Really Beca, that's horse shit, smell that? You're opinion is stinking up the place!" Amy yells as she dramatically waves her arms around in a wafting motion.

"Whatever Amy." Both Stacie and I say.

"Hey Becs, how was your summer? I can tell you have been working out even more… Nice arms," Stacie says as she winks at me. "Sexy".

Stacie is like that one friend that always talks about sex, but is also hilarious. I've learned to deal with it over the years; at first it was a constant battle to not get a boner or red face when Stacie would play around like this, but now at 16 I'm used to it.

"Thanks Stace, Horny as always I see," I joke.

"You know this Mitchell" she winks.

"Hey guys what classes do you have?" Jessie asks.

"Yeah, can you twig bitches stop flirting, I need to see if you guy have any classes with my sexy ass." Amy says.

Well as it turns out since I take all AP classes I have only one class with each of except Jessie, I have 2 with him. Since the bell is to ring in 5 minutes and I don't see any of the weirdoes until after lunch I make my way to homeroom. As I'm about to start my journey to homeroom, I see out of the corner of my eye a flash of red. Interesting enough I think. I turn my head and I see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen walking towards the main office. Her hair is a fiery red, but get this! Her eyes are a crystal type of blue, I mean I don't even know how to describe it it's just simply amazing. She's shorter than me with an amazing figure; she is just utterly breath taking, she gives off this good girl with a hint of wild vibe, and I like it. The one-minute bell rings and brings me out of my mystery girl filled thoughts.

My homeroom is science. Great. Don't get me wrong I'm great at it but I still don't particularly enjoy it. Ever since I accidentally set one of my lab partners on fire, my love for science had just went down hill from there. I walk in the classroom with 10 seconds to spare and I look and see that I have two choices: I can take the seat in the front of the class or I can take my usual choice of seating and sit in the back. Can you guess which one I chose? If you guessed back of the classroom you are correct! I walked to the back of the classroom and sat my stuff down just as the teacher made her way into the classroom.

"Everyone take your seats." The teacher says. " I am Mrs. Gail I will be teaching you AP Physics."

Everyone nods along and as I sit in the back of the classroom in my own little world. As I'm thinking my mind can't help but wonder back to a certain redhead. I wonder what her name is, what she does for fun, is she dating someone? Wait where did that come from? Why would I want to know if she is dating someone, it's not like I like her or anything…Right! Of course I'm right how could I like her already, Hell, I don't even know the girls name yet for Christ sake. The teacher introducing a new student pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up to see that this new student is none other than the girl that was plaguing my mind seconds ago. She gives a little wave to the class before the teacher tells her that she can go sit down in the only available seat left. I honestly feel like a creep right now cause all I can do is stare at this girl. Yep, I'm definitely a stalker now. I don't know how long I was in my thoughts again, until I'm brought back out by the teachers voice telling us to choose partners.

I stay in my seat while everyone else moves to find a partner; I figure that if someone wants to be my partner that they will come to me. I can't help but look at the redhead's direction though, a little ounce of hope is in me that she might end up being my partner, but it seems highly unlikely because there is no way in hell I'm going to get the balls to get up and ask her. As I'm watching the redhead I see none other than Tom Smith walking up to her. Let me tell you about this prick for a second, Tom is the quarterback for our schools football team, our team does ok so that keeps Tom at the top of the social ladder. Tom is known to date multiple girls at once or a girl long enough to sleep with her then dump her, kind of like that one dude from that one movie something Tucker Must Die. Anyway he is a total dick and shouldn't be around the beautiful redhead.

I can exactly hear what is being said but if looks could kill Tom would be six feet under, it's kind of pointless cause he isn't even facing me, I'm looking at his back and it's pissing me off cause he is blocking the redhead. Man I hate Tom right now he is going to get to be partners with the redhead and-…wait…he is moving out of the way…..there is a frown on his face….what the fuck is happen-…oh shit the redhead is looking at me….we just made eye contact…..oh holy shit she is walking over here….ok Beca act cool… act natural.

"Huh?" I ask when I realized that she was talking to me while I was having my internal battle.

She smiled. Oh my God I can feel my blush, " I said would you like to be my partner" she repeats.

"Oh,…uhm…yeah…wait aren't you already partnered up with Tom?" I asked.

"Oh no haha,… he asked but I politely declined." She said. Wow that's a first, a girl saying no to Tom…..I like this one.

"Well then yeah I would love to!" I said a little to eagerly for my taste.

"Well then, Great! My name is Chloe!" she says with so much enthusiasm.

"Beca." I say with a small smile, because I mean come on who cannot smile when someone is that happy to be your partner.

I don't even remember what the project is over but I pretend to be working so I don't exactly have to talk to Chloe. Chloe. I like that name. Anyway I'm periodically glancing at her until the bell rings, when it finally does I pack up my stuff and just when I'm about to make it out, I fell someone grab my arm.

"Hey I was wondering….can I have your number," when I don't answer right away she begins to cover up with, " so we can finish the project you know."

That makes me smile; she is so adorable I just want to kiss her. Whoa there Mitchell, calm them hormones.

"Yeah sure Chloe." I say as I hand her my phone. I like the way her name rolls off my tongue, it's like I could say it forever.

She hands me back my phone, " Ok, I put my phone number in there and texted myself so I'll have your number, bye Becs!" she says as she walks out of the class room after sending me a wink.

I take a look at my phone:

 _To: That Hot Redhead:hey;)_

As I'm walking out of the class room I think to myself this may be a great year after all.

 **So what did you guys think…terrible huh? Lol. I'm trying to see if I want to continue this or not R &R are appreciated. Lemme know what you guys think- kamo**


	2. You Don't Do That

**Hey guys! So the response I got for this story was amazing! Thanks so much! I have no idea how long I will keep this story going but knowing me it will prob. be a while. The endgame to this story will be Bechloe of course, but I might go into some triple treble or something else, but bechloe is the game plan for now. Hey if any of you are interested in being my beta just message me, cause I for sure need one lol. Without further or do, here is chapter 2. Broski that rhymes. Anyway I don't own pitch perfect. R &R is appreciated. All mistakes are my own.**

Ok so my first class is out of the way, good. Next I have calculus, that shouldn't be so hard. As I'm making my way to class I look up to see Chloe looking at her schedule with a puzzled look. I have two choices from the looks of it: help Chloe or scurry my ass to class. If I'm going to be completely honest I would have high tailed my ass to calculus if I didn't see Tom walking up to Chloe. I'm happy I was closer to her so I reached her first. Tom gives me a look and I hit him with my signature smirk, and then turn to Chloe as I lean against the lockers.

"Hey Red, you look confused." I joke.

"Oh Beca! Yeaaahhhh…. I kinda don't know where my next class is…. or any of them for that matter." Chloe says with a blush that's almost as red as her hair. Adorable I tell ya.

"Well lemme see what you have." I grab her schedule, " Well it looks like we have 3 of our classes together."

" Oh really! Great! Now I'll know someone," she says relieved. "Well what's your next class?

"Well you're in luck cause I have calculus, and I just so happen to not mind escorting a self proclaimed "hot redhead" to class." I joke as I give her my signature smirk.

" Self proclaimed huh?" she smirks. So hot. "I just assumed that that was why you kept taking glances at me through out class."

Shit. I thought she didn't notice. I guess she saw the panic in my face because she was talking again.

"Hahaha, Don't worry Becs, I thought it was kind of cute." She smiles.

"I'm not cute, I'm badass, Red," I say trying to recover some of my dignity.

"Yeah ok Becs," she winks at me.

I just give her a smile cause little does she know I actually am a badass. I mean when you're a Kick Boxing and Judo champion in your division, have a small criminal record, a motorcycle collection, and a leather jacket collection… I think that counts as a badass. We walk to calculus in a comfortable silence, occasionally sneaking glances at each other. When we arrive at the class, we are the last 2 to enter, unfortunately that meant that the only two chairs available are apart from each other. I give her a nod to go first and she picks the chair that is in the middle of the classroom next to Aubrey. I take the chair two rows down from them, the class is simple and we just work on some math problems. I notice that Aubrey and Chloe hit it off almost immediately, I mean how can you not; Chloe is one of the most down to earth people ever.

The bell rings and I pack up my stuff to leave. Chloe waves good-bye to me as she is on her way out of the room with Aubrey, it's all good because I don't see her till after lunch anyway. I have US History next, that class should be easy, and I've always loved history. The class goes by quickly, and before I knows it it's lunchtime. I exit the class and look for Jesse. I spot him talking to Stacie by the lockers, and I walk over. As I reach them, Amy does too.

"Hey twiggies, you flat butts ready to get some grub?" Amy asks.

"Hell Yeah!" We all say.

We all head to the cafeteria. Lunch passes by pretty fast; it's the usual mindless discussions that they usually have. Jesse is trying to talk me into joining the basketball team so we could be together on the tournaments that both boys and girls play in. Jesse has been the closest thing that I could have as a brother. Jesse and I were 8 when his mom passed away from breast cancer, Jesse's father took it really hard and pushed himself into his military career. With his father dealing with his mother's death this way it left little time for Jessie, when my father noticed this he decided to take Jesse in. Ever since then Jesse has kind of been more like a brother than a cousin to me and I will do anything for him, so if that meant joining a basketball team then count me as the point guard. It also helps that basketball is one of my favorite sports and I've been playing for a traveling team since I was 10. I agree and we tell each other that we will meet up in the gym for our last period, which was free.

The classes flash by after that, I have Music Theory with Chloe and Stacie, English with Amy, and last period with Jesse. Through out the day I have been having a constant internal battle with myself about Chloe. This girl just came into my life and yet she has taken over it just like that, I'm just so fascinated by her. I think I like her but I don't think that I could even date her. Not that I have a problem with myself, because I don't, it's just that not that many girls would be cool with dating a chick with a dick, if you know what I mean. Yeah it puts a real struggle to dating, but there are still some girls that don't mind it and for that I'm grateful, I'm just hoping that Chloe would be one of them. As I reach the gym I'm pulled out of my Chloe filled thoughts, but speak of the devil. I look to the right and see the cheerleaders getting ready for their tryouts, and guess who's in the line, none other than Chloe herself.

Aubrey is the head cheerleader, and Chloe seems like the type of girl that would be a cheerleader so I guess that them sitting together was for the better. We make eye contact and she gives me a small smile and bites her lip. Man I could just take her right now. Whoa Mitchell, chill. You don't need to be sporting a boner right now, that's for sure. I look over to the left of the gym and I see Jesse, he gives me a smile and I nod towards the locker rooms to let him know I'm going to change. He takes the signal and goes back to practicing his jump shot. I go into the locker room and change, nothing too flashy, just some Jordan basketball shoes, Jordan shorts, and a muscle shirt. I walk out and Jesse and I begin our training of shooting, dribbling, conditioning, and strength. We finish after an hour and a half, right around the time the cheerleaders finish. Jessie goes into the locker room to shower and change and said that he was going to catch a ride with Stacie.

I stay after for another 30 or so minutes to make sure that there won't be any people in the bathroom, so I can shower in peace. I walk into the locker room to grab my towel and head to the showers, I'm humming Titanium because it's been in my head this whole morning, and by the time I turn on the water and get into the shower I'm full blown singing it. I'm singing so loud that I fail to hear that there is another person that has started their shower too in the stall next to mine, I'm just about to belt the chorus again when I hear the curtain being pulled back and someone say-

"Wow you have a great voice!"

"What the hell! What are you doing you don't just come in someone's shower!" I yell as I turn to face them, forgetting that I am butt ass naked.

"Well I just couldn't stop myself, your voice, it was just so nice! That was Titanium you were singing right-" at that moment I realize that it's Chloe that has invaded my shower and is standing as naked as the day she came into this world. " I LOVE that song, its my lady jam," she winks. I think I just died, because I know she just didn't say that to me. " it really builds." Yep I just died, and that is when Little B decides to make an appearance.

I try to look away from her, but good lord it's hard… no pun intended. I do a quick once over of her body and then look back up into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this." She says, motioning down her body.

"You should be." I say trying to keep my cool and make Little B go down.

"You should be pretty confident too, it looks like you live in the gym," she says as her eyes slowly trail down my body… and then stop.

"Looks like someone like all this." She says with a wink and a smirk, this time I'm sure I'm dead.

" Uhhh…yeah sorry about that I-," she cut me off.

"You're big." She says as she bites her lip and looks up from my crotch to my eyes. "How big are you?" she asks.

"Wait…. what?" I say dumfounded.

"I said…. How big are you." She says, he voice sounding husky as she says it. At that I got even harder if that was possible.

" Well uhm…. I'm 8 and a half inches." I say breathlessly, because my erection is starting to get painful.

"Hmmmm." Is the only sound she gives off, then she slowly and cautiously brushes her hand up my shaft. Oh my god I'm in heaven.

She steps back and bites her lip as if she is having an internal battle with herself. Then she looks at me.

"Sorry Becs, but I have to go, it's getting late and I don't want my parents to be worried."

" Ok" I say as I'm trying to keep my baring.

"Text Me later." She says with a wink as she walks off.

"Ok" I say again just enough so she can hear me.

Once I hear the door to the locker room close, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding out, and turn my shower to as cold as I can get it. The only thing going through my mind right now is-

What the Fuck just happened…

 **Hey guys so what did you think about this chapter. Idk I'm just writing for the hell of it, but I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to R &R, and thanks for all the support guys it means a lot.- kamo **


	3. Winners Sleep The Best

**Ok it's official… I love you guys!lol! Special shout out to Guest Becs, and The Guest that said the story keeps you hooked. Yall's reviews really made me feel great and give me enough firepower to write this chapter. Thanks to all of you for the reviews they really mean a lot and give someone the motivation they need to continue. Ok, you guys have to comment, which ship you guys want to happen, as of right now I'm thinking if Bechloe is cannon then Jaubrey/Staubrey will happen (kinda like a competition). If it's triple treble then I'll have Jacie. Uhhh I think that that's pretty much it for now, here's chapter 3. I do not own pitch perfect cause if I did…you guys can guess.**

What the fuck just happened. As of right now, I'm sitting in my car with a raging boner because I can't stop thinking about a naked Chloe invading my shower. That soft skin, those perky breasts, those abs, that plump ass. Oh my god, I wonder how it would feel to be inside her. Snap out of it Mitchell, you're turning into a weirdo. Uhhhg…just stop thinking about it. I start driving my 2015 Audi R8 LMX to my house. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I live with my father, Warren Mitchell. You've probably heard of him, he's a world famous author; he's written 5 books that are all bestsellers. So long story short, he's loaded. My father being my father likes to have some nice things but not too flashy, me being his daughter I feel the same way but I do like a little more flashy in the mix. That's why I have a motorcycle collection, a wardrobe of all the top brands, and 3 different luxury cars. My dad's form of flashy isn't so far off; he bought a 6-bedroom house that has a pool, basketball court, bowling alley, movie room (Jesse particularly enjoys this…. nerd), and a full studio (which I enjoy).

I pull up to the house and enter the garage. I walk into my house and surprisingly no one is home. Great I can go straight to my room and think about what the hell just happened.

The clock says that it's 6:30… guess I can work on a mix or two. I'm working on one of my mixes when my phone vibrates-

 _From: That Hot Redhead: Wyd Becs;)_

Oh shit. It's Chloe; I don't even know how this conversation is about to go.

 _To: That Hot Redhead: What's Up Red_

Did that sound too chill or like laid back. What am I supposed to say?

 _That Hot Redhead: nothing just bored :(_

 _Badass B Mitch: that sucks, hey sorry about earlier_

 _That Hot Redhead: what? about the shower thing? It's fine I did kinda barge into your shower_

 _Badass B Mitch: yeah but still I like to pride myself on self-control and I didn't show a good amount earlier_

 _That Hot Redhead: really it's fine becs I was actually flattered that I could get you so… excited ;)_

Dude… I'm blushing and I don't blush.

 _Badass B Mitch: uhhh….yeah haha_

 _That Hot Redhead: Anyway it's getting late becs ill talk to you later, gn ;)_

 _Badass B Mitch: alright red gn_

I looked at my clock and saw that it was 12 at night. Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun. I just pull off my shirt and shorts, then dive into bed.

1 month time laps

It's been a month since school started, since Jessie and I started practicing for basketball, since I met Chloe, and since her invading my shower. Ok so lemme fill you guys in on what has happened: Jesse and I made the basketball team, Amy and Bumper are kind of a thing but not really, Chloe and I hang out almost everyday… oh and how could I forget the most important info…Chloe joined the cheerleading squad. It might just be me, but I'm telling you Chloe is making me "excited" on purpose. No I'm not kidding, like for example-flashback-

 _We were in my room watching a movie when…_

"Oh shit!" I spilled my drink on Chloe's shirt.

"Omg! Becs, I'm sorry I was looking for the remote…"

I know you guys are wondering what happened, and for those that guessed it… if you guessed that Chloe "accidentally" grabbed lil B then you guessed correct. Why did I say accidentatlly like that you ask, well I'll tell you. I said it like that because the remote was in her lap… see get my point. The torture doesn't stop there though, no, she strips off her shirt right in front of me with no warning, and not just the shirt she takes off her pants too.

"What the hell are you doing" I yell covering my eyes.

"Changing…Duh" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" I know that, but why take off your pants too…"

"Cause whatever you're gonna give me to change into wont match with my outfit…" she smirks.

She was wearing jeans people….JEANS! Everything goes with jeans! Do you see what I mean now? That's not even as bad as this one-day when-flashback-

 _We are in science working on a project together._

Chloe likes lollipops… I know this… it's innocent…. but how she's licking her lollipop today…far from Little Einsteins. I'm trying to explain a combination of chemicals to her and…

"So you mix - _*slurps lollipop*-_ with uhm… _-*takes a long lick of the lollipop while making eye contact with me*-_ uhhhm…ttthhee..the uhhh… _-*she licks the tip still maintaining eye contact*-._

At that I slam the book shut and ask to go to the bathroom. It took me the rest of the class period to get rid of the raging boner I was sporting. The thing is it didn't stop after that class at lunch it was just out right crazy-flashback-

 _At lunch._

Fruit is important… I understand that it gives the body nutrients that it needs…but…how Chloe Beale is eating this banana is not good for my body. I'm taking a drink of my water when I look up and make eye contact with Chloe. She has just unpeeled her banana and is sticking it in her mouth…the thing is she didn't take a bite of the banana…she deep throated it…My mouth was wide open…there goes my water. Yet again I had to be excuse to go to the bathroom.

So you guys she what I mean, this is torture. Now let's go to what is happening right now. I'm at my first rival basketball game so the intensity is times two. I'm walking onto the court and decide to take a look toward the bleachers, bad move. At that moment Chloe is showing just how flexible she can be, and boy is it flexible. She has her legs wide open facing me, looking me directly in my eyes and biting her lip. She bends all the way down so I have a full view of her cleavage. With the mixture of her position, the way she is looking at me, and the way that when she bends back up and her shirt raises showing skin… I think I'm going to explode. I'm so happy that my couch called me at that moment because I don't know what I would do I he hadn't.

The first half of the game, I suck ass. There's really no other way to put it. It's not my fault that a certain redheaded cheerleader is on my mind the whole game. As soon as the ref blows the whistle for halftime I rush to the locker room to clear my head and run some water on my face. I'm giving myself a pep talk when I hear someone walking in.

"Hey Becs…"

I look up and see that it's Chloe.

"You're distracting me Chloe…"

"What?"

"You and the things you're doing are distracting" I say getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry Becs I didn't know it would make you mad…" Chloe pouts and I feel a part of my heart break, and I feel like the worst person in the world.

"Hey Chlo," I touch Chloe's chin to move her head up to face me. "Look at me….I'm not mad at you…it's fine ok"

"Really…" she says with a small smile.

"Yeah." I give her my signature smirk.

"Good!" she gives me that mega watt smile only Chloe Beale can give and the moved closer to me, "Now…go win that game DJ." She says then kisses my cheek and gives me a wink as she skips out of the locker room.

"Will do." I say… I know she couldn't hear me but I felt that it should be said anyway.

The second half I played like my life depended on it, scoring 27 points 7 rebounds and 10 assists. We win the game 65 to 75 and my team congratulates me. I stay after and wait until everyone has left before I go inside the locker room to change. I'm pulling my shirt over my head when I hear someone clear their throat.

"Hey Becs…"

"Hey Chloe what's up"

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride…." She says with an adorably cute blush.

"Yeah, of course." I'd give her a ride anytime…wait that sounded bad…hell I would give her a ride like that too.

After that we stand in an awkward silence till Chloe speaks up.

"Well I'll just wait for you outside…"

"Ok I'll be out in a few"

I change my clothes quickly I decide to take the casual route and put on some jeans and a sweater, also a jacket for extra warmth. It's October and it's starting to get chilly. I walk out of the locker room and see Chloe sitting on the bleachers waiting for me; she looks so beautiful sitting there. The thing that kills me about Chloe is that it isn't just one thing that sets her apart from every one else; it's literally everything about her. She looks up at me at that moment and if I wasn't smiling before I damn sure am now.

"You ready?"

"Yeah Becs!"

We are walking to the car and she grabs my hand, this is kinda normal for us, that's what she does whenever we walk with each other. We get to the car and I put our bags in the trunk, then get into the drivers side but not till after I open Chloe's door for her to which she blushes and smiles. Getting that reaction from her makes my insides feel warm and I like it. We ride in a comfortable silence until we reach Chloe's place.

"Alright so this is the part where I drop you off and you leave me alone right." I joke to her.

"Oh no! What would my weekend be like without the notorious Beca "Badass" Mitchell? A travesty, that's what it would be!" she says sarcastically.

"Oh how you hurt me Beale. Get out of my car." I say as I dramatically grab my chest.

"You Love me." She says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek and a smirk when she sees how red my cheeks have become.

"Bye Beale"

"Bye Becs" she waves as she walks to her door. She gets to her door and looks in her bag for something, after looking for a good 5 minutes she walks back over to the car, and knocks on the window.

"Hey Becs… small problem…I don't have my key… and you know my parents are out on a business trip…sooooo could I possibly spend the night over your house? Pleaaaseee Becs" she asks with her signature pout in place.

"Hmmmmm…" I pretend to think about it… a house all to myself with Chloe…Jesse staying at a teammates house and my dad out of town…hell yes you can stay.

"Hop in weirdo"

"Yay! Sleepover!" she yells. Beca can't help but laugh at Chloe's childlike behavior.

We drive up to my house and I park in the garage. I collect our bags from the trunk and head to my room. The whole time Chloe is holding my hand, and even though she has been to my house like a hundred times she still acts like it's the first. We reach my room and I drop our bags. I head over to my drawer to get Chloe some clothes to sleep in.

"What do you wanna sleep in?"

"Just give me one of your shirts!" she yells from the bathroom.

"You sure?" Why would she just want a shirt…doesn't she want bottoms too…. whatever.

She comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun and just in her underwear. I have never seen a more beautiful sight…. wait yes I have…. her completely nude. Oh god. Best. Sight. Ever. Anyway getting out of my thoughts… she walks and stands right in front of me.

"Thanks Becs" she gives me a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

I strip down to my undershirt and boxers, then I walk towards the couch I have in my room preparing it for me to sleep in it when-

"What are you doing?"

"Uhhh…fixing the couch for me to sleep in…" I say like it should be obvious.

"No you're sleeping with me…"

"Wait…what?" I don't know what it is but something about Chloe telling me we are sleeping together and her in my clothes is just making my brain short circuit.

"We are sleeping in the same bed that's like one of the main things you do in a sleepover Becs, oh, and also cuddle…"

"Oh" I say simply as I move towards the bed. I get in on the other side of Chloe and she turns her back to me. After I don't move for a second she-

"Becs"

"Yeah?"

"You're the big spoon"

"Oh" I say again as I scoot closer and turn so my front is facing her back. Not going to lie it feels great…really great but I have to remember to control myself so it doesn't get weird.

"Goodnight Becs"

"Goodnight Chloe"

What the hell am I gonna do about this chick…

 **Hey guys I know I didn't update in a day but I'm going to start spreading the chapters out a little more. I'm thinking posting twice a week and maybe three times if you guys are good lmao. You guys should comment what days you guys think I should post, oh and when do you want whoever ends up being cannon to hook up too, don't forget to vote about which ship tho. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter tried to make it a little longer for you guys. Ok I love you guys and that you all for the support, don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**


	4. Don't Wake Me I'm Dreaming

**Hey Guys! Oh to start off, thank you guys for all the support again. Also, the guest user Becs I fucking love you! lol! You are such a sweetheart and your reviews keep me going. In this chapter I'm gonna switch from Beca to Chloe so don't trip ill let you know. As of right now Bechloe with side Staubrey is wining. Keep voting guys! Since Bechloe is in the lead I'm going to continue to write it in this chapter. After July 20th I'm going to close the voting. Also don't forget to vote for what 2 days of the week I will post. Anyway here is chapter 4…I do not own pitch perfect….uhg**

"Are you sure?" I ask breathlessly.

"I mean I am naked and laying in your bed," She says with a smirk.

"Ok smart ass…"

She gives me a warm smile; "Yes Becs I'm sure…now…I want you to be my first…make love to me."

Lord behold there could not be a more beautiful sight on this world. Chloe Beale is lying in my bed, completely naked waiting for me to make her mine. Thank you God. I climb on top of her slowly once we are face to face. I touch her chin and pull her in for a kiss, the kiss is slow and passionate, but escalates into a kiss of lust and desire. I move my hands to be on the sides of her head being scared to touch her anywhere else, I guess she could sense my hesitation because she grabs my right hand and puts it on her breast.

"Ohhhhhh myy god! Becs! Yesssss!" She moans and I need to remind myself to not get to excited before I explode and mess up everything.

I knead her breast and she moans my name each time I apply pressure. I move my hand back and she sighs, missing the contact. I soon take my left hand and move it to do the same thing I did with the right to the other breast. She moans at that. When air becomes a necessity I pull back. I begin to kiss all over her face, down her jaw line, to her neck. I'm just about to start kissing lower when-

"Becccaaaa!"

"Yeah Chlo"

"I need you inside me…"

I swear I would of just blown my load right there…I'm surprised by my self control. Good job, Mitchell. I align myself with to her entrance… I stick the tip in and she does a sharp intake of air.

"Are you ok?! Do you want me to stop?!" I say panicking. I'm just about to pull out when she raps her legs around my waist keeping me in place.

"I'm fine Becs," She laughs.

"It's just new you know," I nod.

"Keep going," She says giving me this look of desire, and a hint of something else I can't quite place it.

"Alright…"

I begin to fill her up…inch by inch until I pop her cherry. This is it. I have lost my virginity to Chloe Beale and she has lost her virginity to me. I give her a second to adjust and she gives me a nod to continue. I begin to pull out and slam back in; this is my new favorite thing, being inside Chloe Beale. It is single handedly the most amazing thing in the world, the tightness and heat. Oh God, it's wonderful. I've sped up my pace and I hit a particular place in Chloe and she-

"Oh my god! Right there Beca! Yesss!" She moans.

"God Chloe you're so tight…" I moan.

"Fuck you feel so good!" I moan.

"Becaaa!"

"Becs!" That one didn't sound like a moan…

"Beca!" That was definitely not a moan. What the hell? Why is Chloe becoming blurry?

I open my eyes to see Chloe looking at me. I take a second to fully become aware of my surroundings. I realize I'm in my room…in my bed…with Chloe…and a boner…that's directly aligned to Chloe's no no square.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" I say as I scoot as far away as humanly possible from Chloe.

 _Chloe's point of view five minutes ago…_

I wake up in the warm arms of Beca "Badass" Mitchell. I just stay in her arms for as long as I can, trying to enjoy this moment for as long as possible. This sucks. Beca is either as dense as a rock or she isn't interested in me. I've been so bold with my ways of showing her that I like her that it just doesn't make any sense that she hasn't even tried to become more than friends with me. It's to the point that I don't even know if she likes me-

"God Chloe you're so tight…" She moans

I know she didn't just say what I think she said. She can't possibly be…

"Fuck you feel so good!" She moans

Oh My God! She totes is. Beca Mitchell is having a wet dream about me. At that moment I realize that something hard is nuzzled in my between my ass cheeks, at that I taking a sharp breath of air. She starts to move and it takes everything in me to turn around a take her out of her boxers and let her fuck me into oblivion.

"Becaaa!" I moan. That doesn't wake her up but she moves slower now.

"Becs!" I say turning around after she has stopped.

"Beca!" I yell and that's when she starts to stir and open her eyes.

She looks around and then she realizes the position we are in. Wanna know how I know? Her eyes got huge as fuck and she just scooted away from me yelling an apology.

 _Back to Beca…_

"Becs it's ok I swear…" She says scooting closer to me.

"No it's not, I was practically fucking you!" I yell, how the hell can she be taking this so easily? I notice that she's blushing from what I've said and it would be really cute if I weren't on the verge of a panic attack.

"Becs I'm positive it's ok, I actually think it's sexy that you got a boner from dreaming about me…" She says with a smirk.

After she said that it made me feel good…. for all of five seconds…then I realized-

"Wait….How did you know I was dreaming about you?"

"You uhhh….kinda said my name along with a couple other things…."

Aaaaannnnnd that was the moment when I knew I fucked up…I can feel the panic attack coming. I guess Chloe could see it coming because before I could start hyperventilating she was rubbing my back telling me that everything will be ok. After 30 minutes of her telling me that it was ok, that she wasn't freaked out, and that she is still gonna be my best friend, I finally calmed down and went to go take a shower.

When I got out I slipped on some jeans, a white shirt with a black and red flannel, with my black and red Jordan Sixty Clubs. It was Chloe's turn to take a shower, while she was in there I was texting Jesse.

 _The Brain: wyd today bec_

 _The Basketcase: nothing but chlo is here_

 _The Brain: oooooooo am I interrupting bechloe moments_

 _The Basketcase: wtf is that jesse, and whatever it is no you arnt_

 _The Brain: lmao its ur ship name loser and well do you guys wanna go to the mall_

 _The Basketcase: ill ask chlo when she gets out of the shower_

 _The Brain: ok lemme know_

I'm putting up my phone when Chloe calls me.

"Hey Becs I left my towel can you bring me mine?"

What the hell is it with this girl, after what happened this morning how could she feel comfortable asking me that? Then again this is Chloe Beale we are talking about, the girl with no personal boundaries. I grab her towel and walk to my bathroom door, I'm about to knock when I look through the crack and see something I would of never guess in a million years. Chloe. Beale. Touching. Herself. She is just finishing when I knock and let my presence be known, my cheeks are red and I'm semi hard. Good job Mitchell. I feel like my skin is on fire right now. As I walk in to hand her, her towel I keep my eyes on the floor. I hand her the towel and try to high tail my ass out of there, but no such luck.

"So what are we doing today?" Only Chloe Beale would try to have a conversation with someone completely naked with a towel in her hand.

"Uhhh… Jesse wanted to see if we wanted to go to the mall…" I say red as ever and facing the floor.

"Cool, I need to buy some new underwear anyway." She says as if she is thinking out loud. Then she looks at me, " Would you help me Becs? It would make the process quicker…" She says with at shy smile. It has got to be the cutest thing I've seen.

"Uhh…yeah I'll help…"

"Great!" She says as she hops out of the shower, towel still in hand, and kisses my cheek. She then walks past me to my room to get some of the clothes she left over here in her

drawer. Yes, Chloe has a drawer; she came to the conclusion one day because of how much time she spends over my house. I cant remember that specifics of the conversation but I know that she was complaining about not being able to spend the night because she would have no clothes. I just said screw it and cleared her out a drawer.

She decides to go with some high wasted shorts, a white tank top with my favorite purple and black flannel that she ties into a knot at the bottom, and some a pair of my purple and back Jordans. I don't know man; it's something about Chloe in my clothes that just starts a primal instinct in me. Dude…. I sound like creeps…not cool Mitchell.

"You like it…" Chloe says with a wink and a smirk.

"Come on smart ass…" I joke as I grab my key and head out of the room.

"Oh I think you meant "I love your ass" Becs" She says back.

"Whatever come on…" I say blushing as we make it outside to my car.

We ride to the mall with the music blasting some Taylor Swift song that Chloe obviously knows all the words to. Five songs in and we reach our destination; I exit the car and go to the other side to open the door for Chloe. She smiles and blushes as a thank you, and that's enough for me. She exits the car and two steps in towards the mall she links our hands together. Physical contact for us has become second nature, we hold hands, hug, and sometimes cuddle on the couch when we watch movies. I've never really been one for physical contact but that all went out the door with Chloe, really all my hang-ups went out the door when I met Chloe. I can honestly say that she has changed me for the better and she has only been in my life for a month. It's crazy…

We reach the doors of the mall and I walk ahead of Chloe to go and open the door for her. My dad taught me chivalry isn't dead. She whispers a "Thanks" then links our hands again. We enter the food court section of the mall searching for Jesse; I finally spot him with Stacie, Amy, Bumper, Aubrey, and some other girl. I can't see her face because she is talking to Jesse. Chloe and I walk up to them, hand in hand.

"Hey Guys!" Chloe beams as she greets them.

"Sup Nerds…" I say.

Before anyone can say anything the mysterious girl turns around and I recognize her immediately. It's my first crush…my first girlfriend…that moved away…. Quinn Fabray.

"Oh shit…."

This is not good.

 **Yes, yes I did just bring in a Glee character. No this will not be a crossover like that where there will be half Glee half Pitch perfect. I'll just mix a couple characters MAYBE but nothing too serious. Anyway thanks to my Beta, Vahuene! Don't forget to review, oh and guys if you get a chance vote for Anna and Brittany for teen choice movie chemistry. Thanks guys love yall!- kamo**


	5. One Secret I'm Happy Victoria Gave Up

**Hey guys! Well the voting wanted Bechloe so yep… So Jaubrey or Staubrey on the side. So Quinn is here… * plays scary music * yeah just gonna tell you now she will cause some problems with Beca and Chloe. Ok, so Wednesdays and Saturdays are when I will be posting and if you guys are active you can get a third post a week lol. That's really all I have right now…so here is chapter 5. Holy shit we are on chapter five…what the fuck…. Oh shit how could I forget! Guys keep the reviews coming in to let me know how you guys feel about things (Becs I fucking love you and you too Nat). Anyway, I do not own pitch perfect or glee.**

"Well I'm happy to see you too, Mitchy," She says with a smirk that turns into a full-blown smile.

I walk up to her and engulf her into a hug. "Q." is all I can say. I haven't heard from Quinn since the beginning of sophomore year, when she moved away because her dad got a new job. "What are you doing here? I've missed you so much…" I say still holding on to her as if, if I let her go she will vanish from my life again.

"My dad's job moved him back." She says from the crook of my neck.

"Well I'm really glad you're back, we definitely have to hang out." I say as we are no longer hugging but I do have my arm around her.

"What do you think we are gonna do today, Mitchy" She laughs.

"Ok, Lucy." I say and she stops laughing but is still sporting a smile.

Our moment is interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look over see Chloe looking a little annoyed, I wonder why?

"Oh Q, this is my friend Chloe and Chloe this is…" Quinn interrupts me.

"Quinn Beca's best friend slash ex girlfriend…" She says extending her hand towards Chloe.

Chloe accepts the handshake and counters with, "Oh it's nice to meet you, huh, I wonder why I haven't heard about you." With that a tense air fills the area as Chloe and Quinn have a stare down.

"Hey guys, lets get food!" Jessie, Aubrey, and I yell at the same time. Trying to break the ice. The two girls shake their heads to agree, not breaking eye contact until they notice everyone is walking away.

Quinn grips Beca's hand that is hanging over her shoulder and pulls her closer to her side, while Chloe grabs Beca's other hand. Beca goes to the Chinese food line because nothing is better than low mien and general chicken at a mall, Chloe follows while Quinn goes to get a salad. Everything is going smoothly until they get to the table and have to set up a seating arrangement. There is only one seat available next to Beca, because Jesse occupies the other. Chloe and Quinn seem to notice this at the same time, Quinn speeds up her pace first and reaches the chair before Chloe. Quinn smirks as Chloe gives her a glare as she sits down next to Aubrey across from Beca. Beca being the oblivious person she is doesn't notice the continuation of the tension between the two. Stacie does though and tries to start up a conversation…

"So Quinn how was Ohio?"

"Uhg... It fucking sucked, the school was terrible and they threw slushies in the unpopular kids faces. They tried to get me in on it because I was the co captain but there was no way in hell that was happening."

"Wow! Are you serious?" Beca asks.

"Yeah, it was just terrible. Plus I didn't have my Mitchy there to make things less terrible." She says as she pulls Beca closer and kisses her cheek, to which Beca blushes, and Chloe turns red with anger over.

 _Chloe's point of view_

Who does this bitch think she is? Getting all close to MY Beca, like really! I mean I know that Beca isn't exactly MINE yet, but she pretty much is. Now this Quinn girl is here messing up everything with her nice eyes, blond hair, and body. I mean I can compete with her when it comes to physical because come on…I'm gorgeous, but she has known Beca longer and that kinda bothers me.

Look at her just laughing and hanging on to Beca…and you know what bothers me the most about all of this? BECA IS ACTUALLY LETTING HER! I thought I was the only one that she would let be close to her. Uhg…the whole world is stupid…

 _Quinn's point of view_

Oh my God! It feels great to be back home with all my friends, especially Beca! I've missed her so much; this last year was hell without her. I can't wait to really talk and catch up with her, and maybe get our relationship back but there is just one problem… It looks like there is a new girl that has her eyes on my Beca. Chloe, I think that's her name. From the looks of it I have some competition because Beca and her look pretty close and that's the thing. Beca doesn't get close to people, so this is saying something. I have to keep my eyes out for her… If I'm gonna be honest I don't want to be her enemy, it's just that Beca and I were in love when my parents just ripped us apart, and I'm still in love with her…

 _Beca's point of view_

Dude what the hell is going on? Quinn is here…Quinn is back…Quinn is staying…Holy Shit…I should be really happy…I am kinda…I'm getting one of my best friends back and that's great…but she was my first girlfriend too and there are still some serious feelings there. That's nice and all but I also have serious feelings with Chloe… the complete horse shit and like how Fat Amy says it is stinking up the whole place.

We are all enjoying our meal, and Quinn still has her arm locked with my arm. I just put some of my general chicken in my mouth and start to chew when I feel a foot purposely

Rub up my leg. I look up and try to look and find the culprit, none other than Chloe. She has a small smirk on her face and a look that says, "What did I do?". I just shake my head and get my water and take a sip looking at Jesse, right when the water is in my mouth I feel a foot rubbing against my crotch…and that was when I spit out all my water... on Jesse.

"What the Fuck Beca!" Jesse yells.

"I'm sorry bro, it…*cough* just went *cough* down the wrong pipe" I lie.

"Oh my god! Mitchy are you ok?" Quinn asks eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm good." I say taking a quick glance at Chloe, who seems to be giving a look that if looks, could kill; Quinn would be out of the picture.

"Well I think it's time for us to start shopping!" Jesse rushes out trying to distract Chloe and Quinn.

At that Chloe gets up and is by me in less than five seconds and grabs my arm. She is just about to start dragging me over towards a store when Quinn grabs my other arm.

"Mitchy, will you help me pick out some clothes?" Quinn asks ignoring Chloe.

I'm just about to say something when I'm cut off by Chloe, "Sorry, _Quinn_ but Beca is going with ME to help ME pick out some clothes." Chloe tells Quinn.

"Well then I guess we can all just go together…" I say trying to ease the tension.

They both give me a slow nod and start walking towards Victoria's Secret, I grab Jesse cause there is no way in hell I'm going through this alone. I actually feel a little bad because it looks like he was enjoying talking to Aubrey. Then again he kind of owes me one for introducing them to each other.

Anyway when we get to the store I immediately break away from the two so Jesse and I can maybe get out of this by sneaking out when they are trying to find what they are looking for. No such luck because every five minutes I'm being asked-

"Becs, do you like this color?"

"Mitchy, what do you think of this design?"

And many more questions of that nature. Just when Jesse and I reach the exit, I hear Chloe and Quinn both yelling-

"Changing room time!"

"Wait…what? What do you guys mean "changing room time"" I ask confused. I'm guessing that this was the moment that Jesse decided to ditch me and leave me with Stacy from Wayne's World and Christy from The Social Network… The point that I'm trying to get across here is that they are both crazy (you can decide which one is which, I don't really care).

"You have to tell me how they look, silly," Chloe says like me looking at her in underwear is the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah me too, Mitchy!"

I honestly don't know what to say, I really want to say hell no a high tail my ass out of this mall. I would of done it to, if Chloe didn't grab me and pull me towards her changing room, but before we could get into the changing room Quinn grabbed my other arm.

"I get Mitchy's help first!"

"Uh no! She is going to help me first, because I asked her earlier this morning!"

I cut in after that because they were starting to make a scene-

"Hey how about I sit right here," I say going to sit on the bench that is on the opposite side of two changing rooms and in the middle of the two changing rooms also. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah I guess that's fine…" Chloe says.

"That's good…" Quinn

 _-At Beca's House-_

That was longest and hardest two hours of my life…no pun intended. Really though that was one of the hardest things I have ever done, imagine two insanely attractive chicks modeling their underwear for you.

 _Flashback_

I'm sitting down waiting for Chloe or Quinn to come out. Chloe comes out first and dear god… she has on a set of white lacy underwear. Lord behold, it was a sight that I will cherish forever. She did a couple poses, winked at me, and then went back into her changing room. It wouldn't of been that bad if I actually had time to recover…before I could make sure that all the blood that was rushing to Little B was rushing to my actual brain, Quinn came out in some deep red lacy underwear. At the sight of the Little B was at full attention, and was ready to come out and play.

It was just a continuation of that for the next hour, and then they were both down to only one set left. By this point I'm sporting a full on boner and it's kind of painful. Quinn comes out first in all black lacy underwear and it makes me want to just take her right there. Get this though she walks up to me and asks me does it show off her ass well-

"Yeah it looks great..." I say trying not to stare at her ass before I do something very inappropriate in this fine establishment. She winks at me and walks back to her changing room. I let out a breath of air that I didn't know I was holding in, and after that is when Chloe came out.

Chloe comes out last in a blue set of blue lacy underwear. I don't know man, but the way that that blue is reflecting off of her skin and the way that it is making the color of her eyes stand out…it's more than just sexy…it makes her look beautiful. In that moment I really just want to sit there and admire Chloe for all the beauty that she is.

"So what do you think?" she asks, almost as if she is nervous about what I'm going to say, and it's so adorable and heart warming. I would of laughed if I didn't see how unsure and insecure she was about it, I wonder why? She was just so confident and sure of herself a second ago.

"You…you look breathtaking…" I say with all the honesty I have in me. That's when she walks up to me and sits on my lap. I'm so caught up in her beauty that I don't notice that she has moved my hands to the fabric that is just barley coving her backside.

"How does it feel…" she whispers in my ear and it feels like she is ever so slightly grinding against me.

"Wonderful…" I say breathlessly.

"Good…" she whispers, and she is so close to my ear I feel her lips on my ear as she says it.

Before anything else can happen Chloe is off of me and going back to her changing room. Chloe and Quinn go and pay for their things, I invite Quinn to come over but she says that her mom needs her help with something. After that we bid each other farewell, her giving me a hug and a kiss to the cheek, and a simple bye to Chloe.

 _Back at Beca's House Present Time_

Chloe and I are sitting on my bed watching a movie and I can tell something is bothering her.

"What's wrong Chlo?" I ask because she isn't really into the movie.

"Nothing…" She says

"You sure?"

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Are we not gonna be as close now that Quinn is here?" she says as if she is about to cry. I sit up and she goes to straddle my waist this is a usual position for us.

"What? What would make you think that we won't be as close?"

"I don't know it's just that you too have history together and I just don't want to loose you Becs…" She says and a tear escapes.

I wipe the tear that is rolling down her cheek away, and look her in her eyes.

"Chloe you will never have to worry about loosing me, you are pretty much stuck with me for the rest of your life. We are practically married." I say trying to lighten the mood. That seemed to do it because now she's giving me that smile that only Chloe Beale could pull off so well.

"Good, are you going to Aubrey's party next weekend?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Good." She says as she lies down on my shoulder.

"Hey when are you going home?" I ask…I mean she has been with me since yesterday and it is six o'clock.

"I may or may not have told my parents I'm spending the weekend with you…" she says smiling.

"Beale…what am I going to do with you?" I laugh.

"Love me, Obviously…" She says like a duh.

"Whatever you say." I laugh and roll my eyes.

At that she gets up to go to the kitchen and get us some snacks but before she leaves she says-

"I wouldn't mind it you know…"

"Wouldn't mind what?"

"Being married to you…" she smiles and walks out the room.

Well then…

 **Hey guys… so what do you guys think about the Quinn and Chloe conflict. Review and let me know, uhhh thanks to my beta Vahuene you awesome nerd. Thanks to all the reviews they give me the motivation to keep writing guys thank you all. Don't forget to vote on the teen choice thing for Brittany and Anna for teen choice movie chemistry. Imagine if they win, that would be us getting one step closer to getting them to be cannon. So vote guys I think we only have two days left. But yeah guys don't forget to review I love to hear what you guys think and uhh yeah… love yall -kamo**


	6. Girl Look At That Body

**Hey Guys! I hope you all voted for Anna and Brittany for teen choice movie chemistry! Anyway it's probably not going to be a long chapter today cause I have been really busy but here it is. I promise I will make it up to you guys. The party isn't in this chapter it is in the next so I'm sorry to disappoint. This chapter will really just…I don't even know where I'm going to take it. #becsisthebest for your reviews, they keep me going broski. Don't forget to review guys! I do not own pitch perfect…. or glee….**

I'm in the school gym hitting the punching bag with all the power I can muster up. I've had a lot on my mind lately and this has always been a good stress reliever for me. Huh…now that I think about it that might of be why I was so into kick boxing, and then I got into Judo. Why have I had a lot on my mind lately you ask? Well I have five words for you guys…Quinn Fabray and Chloe Beale. It's been a week since Quinn has come back into my life, and kind of threw everything out of whack.

Before you guys get the wrong idea, I'm not mad at Quinn and it isn't her fault that I can't control my feelings. The problem is I really like Chloe, I mean she is literally the most amazing person I have ever met…but…Quinn was my first crush, girlfriend, and kiss. We probably would have still been together and I maybe would of lost my virginity to her if she didn't move away. So as you can guess there are still a whole lot of feelings there.

The thing is I think Chloe likes me the way I like her, and I think the same about Quinn. They are always doing little things but I don't know if that's just what friends do or not and it frustrates me. Fuck. My. Life.

I'm walking to the treadmill when the door to the gym opens and in comes Jesse.

"What's up bro?" I ask him giving him a quick smile.

"Nothing, trying to spend some time with my cousin," He gives me a quick smile then turns serious. "What's bothering you, Beca? You only workout this much when something serious is up…"

I should of known that I couldn't hide anything from Jesse, he just knows me too well.

"I just… dude it's Quinn and Chloe…I don't know what to do bro I like both of them and I just don't know what to do…" I say as I walk over to a bench deciding to not run today.

"Oh shit… I picked up on that bro…."

"Yeah…I just don't know what to do bro… I don't even know if either of them like me…"

I look up and that's when I notice that Jesse has this look on his face that is saying, "Dude are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" I ask.

"Dude… you can't possibly be that oblivious…" He says with the same face.

"Uhhh…sorry to disappoint you but I think I am Jess…"

"Beca…Quinn and Chloe don't like you…" at that I hang my head cause, man that kind of hurt. Then he continues, "They are borderline in love with you, fool."

At that my head snaps up and I look at him as if he is crazy. There is no way that could be true…. could it?

"What are you talking about Jess?"

"Dude, how can you not see it, since day one Chloe has been trying to get you to ask her out. Oh and Quinn, she is just as crazy about you as she was when she left."

"This is too much, I need to think bro. Lets lift some weights…" I say trying to find something that will ease the thoughts in my mind that are going a mile a minute.

"Ok, dude" Jesse says as he laughs at my reaction to this newfound information.

We are on the bench press when Luke comes in and starts to work out with us. Luke is this new foreign exchange student that came from Great Brittan, he is someone who I would call a good friend now. I don't know how we got into this conversation but we are now discussing who out of the three of us has the best abs.

"Jesse I'm sorry mate, but there is no way that your abs are near mine." Luke says with his signature smile and lifting his shirt.

"Sorry Jesse, you aren't on my level either bro." I say lifting my shirt to show my chiseled abs.

"Whatever guys, I could beat both of you guys." Jesse says lifting his.

 _No ones point of view_

On the outside of the weight room are the cheerleaders "practicing" their routine.

"Yeah, I know right Quinn…I really should just date women and- wait…what are Jesse, Beca, and Luke doing?" Aubrey says looking at the three through the glass that separates the weight room and the full gym.

"I think they are- Oh My God!" Just at that moment Beca lifts up her shirt to show her chiseled abs.

At that more girls come around to observe the competition.

"Oh my gosh! Look at Jesse!"

"Jesse! Ha Look at Luke!"

"You guys are stupid! Do you see Beca! Oh my God!"

Those are the reactions that you hear throughout the crowd that has gathered.

"What is everyone- Oh shit that's hot…" Chloe says as she reaches Aubrey and Quinn at the front of the crowd.

Quinn gives Chloe a quick glare but agrees with her.

 _Back to Beca's Point of View_

"Guys…it looks like we have some fans…" Luke says laughing.

At that Jesse and I stop our belly roll dancing, pull down our shirts (to which we hear protests), and turn around to see that we in fact have the whole cheer squad checking us out.

"Hey guys this could be good they could finally decide who wins…" Luke says.

"You got a point bro" I say.

Jesse just nods, and at that we walk out.

"Ok Barden Cheer Team we need your help with something, we need you guys to make the most noise for who you guys think has the best abs!" I yell and get an abundance of cheers back.

"Ok so first we have LUKE!" I yell and there is a good amount of cheers behind him.

"Next we have JESSIE!" I yell and he gets just a little less than Luke.

"Last we have BECA!" Luke yells and I get just a little bit over Luke. The thing is I hear two voices in particular over everyone else…I bet you can guess the two.

"There you have it losers, who is the king of the abs! ME BITCHES!" I say to Jesse and Luke, they can't help but laugh.

After everything calms down and pretty much everyone has left, I head to the locker room. I'm packing up my stuff when Quinn walks in-

"Nice body Mitchy…more defined since the last time I saw it." She says in a husky voice. At that I turn and look at her and notice that her eyes are a darker shade of green. Oh Shit.

"Uhh yeah…training will do that to you…" I say trying not to look at her.

"I see.." Quinn says as she approaches me and touches my arm. At that I look up at her.

"Hey uhh…we should hang out sometimes Mitchy, you know, some one on one time…" she says scanning my whole body then stopping at my eyes.

"Yeah, sure Quinn." I say and at that she nods, kisses my cheeks, and then walks out of the locker room.

I'm sitting on a bench in there when I hear the door open again, but don't look up.

"Hey Becs…" I look up to see none other than Chloe Beale.

"What's up Chlo…"

"Nothing just wanted to say bye…nice abs" she says as she comes and sits next to me. "Hey…are you ok, because you have been looking kind of stressed lately…is it something I could help with…"

Yes

"Nahh it's cool don't worry about it Chlo.."

"If you ever need anything I'm here Becs…" she kisses my cheek and gets up walking towards the door. "I'll see you at the party, Becs…I think it's gonna be really special." She gives me a smirk and walks out.

Huh…I wonder what she means by that…

 **Hey guys I know it's short and I'm sorry but I will make it up to you guys. Anyway please review what you guys think should happen at the party. Thanks to my beta Vahuene, I love you, you awesome nerd. Anyway love you guys- kamo**


	7. Baby Got Back

**Sorry that I didn't post yesterday, but this is a really long chapter so I hope that this makes up for it… Becs you're awesome uhh I do not own pitch perfect or glee.**

"Jess, I swear you act more like a girl than I do…"

"Well I'm sorry that I actually like to plan out my style, Beca. You know instead of just throwing on some jeans, some jordans, a nice shirt, and a leather jacket to top it off…"

"Excuse you bitch, I planned this out…"

"Yeah of course you did…"

I am sitting in Jesse's room watching him go through his drawers and closet looking for some clothes to put on. Ha amateur. Well who am I kidding, I would be in the same boat if you know…I actually cared. Jesse is what you call a pretty boy…he likes having nice hair, a nice body, and clothes. Don't get me wrong I feel the same way but this boy is on a whole other level. Me, I spent exactly 25 minutes getting ready for Aubrey's party, shower and everything included. Jesse on the other hand has used…hold on lemme check my watch…oh yeah, an hour and a half. The half an hour was used only on his hair…see what I mean.

I actually feel kind of bad…I can tell that he is putting so much effort into this because he has a painfully obvious crush on Aubrey. That would be cool and all, but the thing is anyone with eyes can also see that Aubrey has a thing for Stacy and vice versa. Oh, my poor mediocre cousin.

"Dude, can you hurry the fuck up…" as you can see I'm getting impatient.

"Beca…Rome was not built overnight." He says as he slips on his pants.

"Unless you want to be six feet under like Julius, I suggest you move faster."

"So violent…" he mutters as he walks out of the closet.

"Are you ready now?" I ask as I'm getting up and heading for the door.

"I'm putting on my shoes, just give me a sec."

He slips on his shoes and hurries into the hallway with me.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

We head downstairs to go through the kitchen to the garage. Sitting in the kitchen is my father, looking snazzy if I do say so myself…like father like daughter…I know that's not how the saying goes but deal with it.

"Where are you guys off to?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Pops." I say as I give him a smirk.

"Well smartass, I'm going to a Gala, for a friend of mine. Now, what about you and Jessie…" he says with the same smirk.

"Aubrey's party…" Jesse says with his boyish grin on his face.

"Oh, Aubrey is a nice girl, I approve, go have fun…" he says with a smile.

"Yeah, like were weren't gonna go if we didn't have the blessing from the king." I say as I grab my keys and go to the garage.

That's the thing that I love about my dad, I can joke with him and he doesn't take it to heart. We have the same crazy sense of humor and we just vibe that way. Don't get me wrong he does some things that I can't stand sometimes but at the end of the day, he loves me and I love him.

Jesse and I head to the garage to get in my car. The car ride was pretty uneventful, just Jesse and I doing rap battles like usual. I know corny right, it's just what we do so deal with it.

We arrive at the party and it's nice, it looks like it's not that many people here, if the cars in the front are anything to go by. My type of party. It seems that only the really popular kids and friends of Aubrey were invited. Jesse and I are walking up to the door and can already hear the loud thumping of music. At that, I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The vibe of the music is already flowing through my veins and I love it.

I enter the house and turn to Jesse, "You ready for this?" I ask with a smirk.

"I was born ready…" he smirks back.

At that we give each other a high five. Just as I am about to follow him to god knows where, I get attacked…well…not really attacked…more like bear hugged, but in my defense, if I don't know that it's gonna happen then it's an attack. Well anyway, I was attacked…I mean hugged by Chloe.

"Becs you're finally here!"

"Hey Chlo, and I'm only 10 minutes late …" I laugh as I hug her back.

"Felt like forever to me…" she says as she smiles looking up at me.

I love her smile, and the way that she is looking at me with those big blue eyes…how could you not fall in love. Wait…what? Love? Nahh…I just met her I can't…who the hell am I kidding…I'm in love with Chloe Beale. Hey that felt good…you know…saying that I'm in love with Chloe Beale. That's probably the most honest thing I have said.

I'm pulled out of my internal monolog by the woman that I love herself.

"What are ya thinking bout Becs?"

"You…" I say without thinking.

"All good things I hope…" she says with a smirk.

"You know it." I say squeezing her a little more for emphasis.

"Sorry to break up y'alls moment but hey Mitchy!" Quinn says.

At that Chloe and I separate, I turn and give Quinn a quick hug.

"Hey Q…"

I'm kind of mad that my moment with Chloe was messed up…damn it Quinn. She is still one of my best friends so I have to be civil.

"Well Chloe was supposed to do it but I guess she got…caught up," she says looking between Chloe and I. "Aubrey wants us in the basement. Just the few of us, you know, Jesse, Benji, Stacy, Bumper, Amy, CR, Chloe, Me, and You."

"Oh, ok, well let's go then…" at that both Quinn and Chloe grab my hands to lead me to the stairs. It's funny because I know where everything in Aubrey's house is…what…we experimented together…wait no…that sounded wrong…we worked on chemistry…shit that wasn't that much better…ok we worked on science projects together. Anyway the point that I'm trying to make here is that I don't need to be guided around.

We make it upstairs in one piece, I say one piece because the tension between Chloe and Quinn is so strong that if I crashed into it…something would be broken…and it wouldn't be the tension. Anyway we get to Aubrey's basement and it seems like we are the last to arrive.

"Whelp…the love triangle has arrived…" Fat Amy says.

At that Aubrey, Stacie, and Jesse give her a look.

"Oh…was I not supposed to…never mind…Let's get to partying!" Fat Amy says to clear up her screw up.

"What game should we play first guys?" Aubrey asks.

"Truth or Dare!" Stacy and a couple others yell.

Oh shit. Truth or Dare is when shit starts hitting the fan, like really it's so cliché. I was about to just go sit in a corner, when Chloe grabs me and makes me go sit in the circle. Fuck.

"Ok, I'll pick first…uhhh" don't you do it Jesse….Don't you do it. "Beca!" Fuck My Life. "Truth or Dare?"

"Neither." At that Chloe elbows me and gives me a stern look. "Fine Dare."

"I dare you to…do a handstand push up." God Bless Jesse. That is like the most PG thing ever.

I get up and first get into a handstand, and then I start the push up. Little known fact that only Jesse knows is that I do these all the time at home. I knock out fire to shoe off, you know, because I can.

I can hear the whispers of every one, "Holy shit that's hot…", "Since when…", "Dude I can't even do that."

"Alright settle down kids…ok uhhhh…Amy…Truth or Dare?"

After that there was a couple more dares, couple truths, and then it was Chloe's turn.

"Chloe, I dare you too…give Beca a lap dance."

"Wait…What? What the hell Stacy?!" I ask…yell…whatever you want to call it. Get this, she just gives me a smirk in return, what the hell!

"Well…what are you guys stalling for?" she asks

"Chlo?" I'm practically begging her to help me here.

"Don't worry Becs it'll be fun." Chloe says with a smile.

At that she gets up and holds her hand out for me to take. She then leads me to a couch at the end of the room.

"Stace can you pick a song for me?" Chloe asks.

Soon after that Neyo's new song She knows starts playing, and the smooth but rough beat comes through the speakers.

 _ **You know, from the moment she turn around, ay**_

 _ **She know, how to back it up and drop it down {Ay}**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

 _ **She know, she what all the fellas looking at, mmmmmmmm**_

 _ **Cause they know, soon as her song come on it's a wrap, yeah**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

Chloe slowly walks up to me with this look in her eyes that I just…there really are no words. She reaches me, puts her hands on my shoulders, and slowly starts to sway her hips, matching the beat. She moves to where she is straddling my waist. Me, already sporting a semi erection, don't know what to do.

 _ **Cause she loves the attention**_

 _ **That she gets when she moves, yeah**_

 _ **Showing out with her home girls**_

 _ **Hypnotizing all the dudes, oh**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

"You can touch you know…" she whispers in my ear as she starts to grind on my semi hard on. Good Lord I'm in heaven right now, there can't be a better feeling than this…well other than making her mine…yeah that would be the best thing ever.

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **I know, I know, she knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **And I know, I know, she knows**_

 _ **Oohh, she knows**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

At the chorus of the song she gets up, turns around, and starts rocking her hips to the beat. Giving me a perfect view of her ass, and boy is it heavenly.

 _ **She bad, mixing ratchet with the classy, oh, yeah**_

 _ **Oh. So bad, I just couldn't let her pass me, no**_

 _ **Na na**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

 _ **I told her, "Shawty, you so right, but you so wrong"**_

 _ **(So wrong, so wrong, so wrong)**_

 _ **She said, "Daddy, I'll be back after this song"**_

 _ **"Then you taking me home" {Yep}**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

She goes back to my lap and lifts her arms up to play with her hair, giving me a full view of her wonderful cleavage. She is biting her lip as she does it and yep…that has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen, but wait…there's more! She starts singing the words to me in my ear.

"Then you taking me home"

At that moment I couldn't even help myself from saying the next line in the song.

"Yep"

 _ **Said I know she loves the attention**_

 _ **That she gets when she moves**_

 _ **Showing out with her home girls**_

 _ **And she got me watching too girl**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **I know, I know, she knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **And I know, I know, she knows**_

 _ **Oohh, she knows**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

 _ **She know what she working with**_

 _ **(She know, she know, she know)**_

 _ **I see you, uh**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

 _ **You got my attention baby, gone do what you do**_

 _ **Eviction notice, now you gone have to make a move**_

 _ **All this ice in my rolly, no wonder I play it cool**_

 _ **Ain't no 'I' in Team but**_

 _ **I got my eyes on you, I watch it bounce**_

 _ **When she walk, she lick her lips**_

 _ **When she talk**_

 _ **I throw her in that Bentley coupé with the top off like Mardi Gras**_

 _ **All that cake, come get you some filling**_

 _ **Like a soap opera watch all my children**_

 _ **Hit it so long that she might lose feeling**_

 _ **With her legs in the air, she can walk on the ceiling**_

 _ **Said I know she loves the attention**_

 _ **That she gets when she moves**_

 _ **Showing out with her home girls**_

 _ **And she got me watching too girl**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **She knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **I know, I know, she knows**_

 _ **(She knows, she knows, she knows)**_

 _ **And I know, I know, she knows**_

 _ **Oohh, she knows**_

 _ **(Ya)**_

The song ends and she finishes her grinding with a smirk. Damn you Chloe Beale and your incredible looks. Honestly in that moment it seems like it's just us in the room, but then I start to hear claps…and realize that it's not just us…we are in a room…with other people…shit.

"Well damn Chloe I didn't know you had it in you…" Stacy says as Chloe and I get up to go sit back down in the circle.

I look around the circle and everyone has knowing looks…except…Quinn…who looks…. well…pissed.

"Truth or Dare Becs?" Chloe asks me. I don't answer right away because not all my blood is in my head if you know what I mean…wait… all my blood is in my head…well not that one…whatever, my blood isn't with my brain…there that was better. Anyway because I wasn't answering Chloe nudges me.

"Oh uhh…dare"

"I dare you to do the dance performance song that Stacie told me you and Jesse used to do when you guys were younger."

"Stacy I hate you, Jesse get up."

"Beca noooo it's embarrassing!"

"Jesse I know we are only gonna do half the song so just suck it up!"

We hear a couple of people laugh at our banter as I'm trying to make Jesse get up.

"Fine…"

"Stacy…Queue the music."

As soon as the intro starts we can hear the snickers turn to laughs and the laughs turn louder after we start the performance.

( _Beca is italics,_ **Jesse is bold,** _ **Both is this**_ )

 _Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt._

 _It is so big._ _[scoff]_

 _She looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends._

 _But, you know, who understands those rap guys?_ _[scoff]_

 _They only talk to her, because, she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?_

 _I mean, her butt, is just so big._

 _I can't believe it's just so round, it's like, out there, I mean— gross. Look!_

 _She's just so... black!_

Throughout that whole part I'm acting like a prep and Jesse is acting like one of my friends that is looking at the same thing I am. To that we get a couple of laughs.

 **I like big butts and I can not lie**

 **You other brothers can't deny**

 **That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist**

 **And a round thing in your face**

 **You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough**

 **'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed**

 **Deep in the jeans she's wearing**

 **I'm hooked and I can't stop staring**

Jesse breaks out with the first verse and kills it like he used to when we were younger. Acting out everything Sir Mix-a-lot is saying.

 _Oh baby, I wanna get with you_

 _And take your picture_

 _My homeboys tried to warn me_

 _But that butt you got makes me so horny_

 _Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

 _You say you wanna get in my Benz?_

 _Well, use me, use me_

 _'Cause you ain't that average groupie_

 _I've seen them dancin'_

 _To hell with romancin'_

I come in with the second verse and kill it, doing our signature actions of acting like we are slapping butts, pelvic thrusts, and other little crazy dances.

 **She's sweat, wet,**

 **Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette**

 **I'm tired of magazines**

 **Sayin' flat butts are the thing**

 **Take the average black man and ask him that**

 **She gotta pack much back**

 _So, fellas!_ **(Yeah!)** _Fellas!_ **(Yeah!)**

 _Has your girlfriend got the butt?_ **(Hell yeah!)**

 _Tell 'em to shake it!_ **(Shake it!)** _Shake it!_ **(Shake it!)**

 _ **Shake that healthy butt!**_

 _ **Baby got back!**_

At that we finish the song and get a round of applause and a whole lot of laughter. The performance was actually fun, it brought back memories of when Jesse and I were younger and his mom was still alive…and mine was around…

"Oh my gosh, Becs! That was adorable!" Chloe says.

"Yeah, Yeah anyway…Stacy…Truth or Dare?"

"uhhh Dare…" she says with a smile. This is my chance to get her back…oh and believe I'm going to use it.

"I dare you to…Kiss Aubrey."

At that her smile falters and Aubrey turns green.

"Well what are you guys waiting for…" I say with a smile and Stacy sends me a glare.

Stacy leans in and kissed Aubrey slowly and then it starts to get heated…

"Hey Stace…you're good…you can stop now…"

They finally break apart and they both have goofy grins on their face, but I soon find out that Stacy is still out for revenge.

"Ok Beca, Truth or Dare"

"Truth."

"Who do you like more Chloe or Quinn?" at that she smirks.

Fuck my entire life. I was not expecting that… before I can even think what I'm doing, I'm on my way upstairs. Despite all the people calling my name and asking me to stay, I continue on. As soon as I reach the upstairs I go to the kitchen to get a drink…ha it's funny this would be the first drink that I had tonight.

I get my drink and before I can take a sip Quinn finds me and starts talking.

"Mitchy, good you didn't leave. Hey I was wondering if we could-"

As I'm looking at Quinn I notice a flash of red hair, I zone in and see that it's Chloe. It appears that she is looking for something, she turns her head and we make eye contact. She smiles and starts walking towards me but then Tom stops her. Her face changes from a smile and I'm trying to make out what he is saying to her.

"So what do you say?" Quinn asks.

"Wait…what? Could you repeat that Quinn?" I ask her, missing everything she just said because I'm focused on Chloe.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you-"

I zone out again when I hear Chloe say-

"Tom let go!" she sounds kind of scared, that's when she has my full attention.

"But babe you know you want me stop playing games. I'm team captain of the football team and you're hot…"

"Tom let go! You're drunk and you're hurting my arm!"

That's when I decide to step in, but after I tell Quinn to hold that thought. I push past a could of people until I'm right in front of Tom.

"Dude, she said let go! What part of let go do you not understand? The let? Or the go?" I yell and that starts to attract a crowd.

"This has nothing to do with you Mitchell." He says with venom.

"If it has something to do with her, then it has something to do with me." I say firmly. "Now I suggest you get your hand off of her before I take your five dollar ass and make change."

He tightens his grip on Chloe's arm and says "Fuck you."

At that I wind up a smash my fist straight into his face. That sends his ass straight to the floor crying like the little bitch he is. I don't even think twice before I grab Chloe's hand and lead her out the door to my car.

We get in the car and head to my house in silence. When we arrive, we walk into the empty house and go straight to my room. I'm so furious that I knock over a lamp, making Chloe jump. After that I go and sit on the end of my bed.

I'm looking down at my hands when I hear a sniffle, I look up at Chloe and see that she is on the verge of tears.

"Aww come here Chlo." I say. She walks over still sniffling and looking if she is holing back tears. She sits on my lap and looks at her hands.

"What's wrong Chloe? Is it your arm?" she shakes her head.

"No." she says still looking down.

"Well then what is it?"

"It's nothing…" she says in a small voice.

"No it's not if it's making you sad, tell me."

At that she looks up at me.

"I just wanted tonight to be special…"

"Anytime that I'm with you Chlo, it's special…" I say with pure honesty, because it really is nothing but the truth. When I'm with Chloe I understand those song that people sing about love.

"No, you don't get it. I was supposed to tell you that I liked you today, but then Tom had to go and mess it up and make you mad…" in the middle of her talking she couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she was full blown crying.

"Shhh..shhhh. Chlo it's ok. I'm not mad, and I…I…Like you too…" I say trying to comfort Chloe.

"Really…" she says as she finally looks up at me.

"Yes, of course, how can I not like you? You are just incredible, I have never met anyone that could make me open up to them so quick, make me trust them so quick, and make me fall for them so quick." I say as I look into her eyes.

At that she starts to lean in and I can feel her breath on my lips. I can't take it anymore so I go the rest of the way. The feeling of Chloe's lips on mine is to die for. The kiss starts to get heated when Chloe runs her tongue across my bottom lip.

We break apart and she says-

"I want you to be my first time…" Chloe says as she starts kissing my neck.

I'm stunned… "Chloe… would love to…tonight but I want our first time to be special…"

"I thought anything was special with me…" she says as she stops kissing my neck and looks at me with those blue eyes.

"Chloe…"

"Beca I want this…now…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Beca…now…make me yours…"

At that I start undress her starting with her shirt and I move down…

 _5 minutes later_

"Are you sure?" I ask breathlessly.

"I mean I am naked and laying in your bed," she says with a smirk.

"Ok smart ass…"

She gives me a warm smile; "Yes Becs I'm sure…now…I want you to be my first…make love to me."

"Just give me a second to get a condom" I reach in my beside dresser, stand up, stand up and put it on.

Lord behold there could not be a more beautiful sight on this world. Chloe Beale is lying in my bed, completely naked waiting for me to make her mine. Thank you God. I climb on top of her slowly once we are face to face. I touch her chin and pull her in for a kiss, the kiss is slow and passionate, but escalates into a kiss of lust and desire. I move my hands to be on the sides of her head being scared to touch her anywhere else, I guess she could sense my hesitation because she grabs my right hand and puts it on her breast.

"Ohhhhhh myy god! Becs! Yesssss!" she moans and I need to remind myself to not get to excited before I explode and mess up everything.

I knead her breast and she moans my name each time I apply pressure. I move my hand back and she sighs, missing the contact. I soon take my left hand and move it to do the same thing I did with the right to the other breast. She moans at that. When air becomes a necessity I pull back. I begin to kiss all over her face, down her jaw line, to her neck. I'm just about to start kissing lower when-

"Becccaaaa!"

"Yeah Chlo"

"I need you inside me…"

I swear I would of just blown my load right there…I'm surprised by my self control. Good job, Mitchell. I align myself with to her entrance… I stick the tip and she does a sharp intake of air.

"Are you ok?! Do you want me to stop?!" I say panicking. I'm just about to pull out when she raps her legs around my waist keeping me in place.

"I'm fine Becs," she laughs.

"It's just new you know," I nod.

"Keep going," she says giving me this look of desire, and a hint of something else I can't quite place it.

"Alright…"

I begin to fill her up…inch by inch until I pop her cherry. This is it. I have lost my virginity to Chloe Beale and she has lost her virginity to me. I give her a second to adjust and she gives me a nod to continue. I begin to pull out and slam back in; this is my new favorite thing, being inside Chloe Beale. It is single handedly the most amazing thing in the world, the tightness and heat. Oh God, it's wonderful. I've sped up my pace and I hit a particular place in Chloe and she-

"Oh my god! Right there Beca! Yesss!" she moans.

"God Chloe you're so tight…" I moan.

"Fuck you feel so good!" I moan.

"Becaaa!"

She comes around me and it feels like heaven, she squeezes me so good that I cum too.

I wrap my arms around her and she cuddles into me, well fall asleep soon after.

Unknown to me across the room my phone buzzes with a single text message…

 _From:Q: I think I still love you…_

 **Cliff hanger guys lol. Don't hate me please. But what do you guys think of this chapter. If I'm gonna be completely honest I don't know where this story will go so im gonna tell you guys now that I may not post exactly on the days I said, but I will try. One thing that you can always count on it I will always post at least twice a week. Thanks to my beta. V, you the realest. So yeah don't forget to review, love you guys- kamo**


	8. Well That Escalated Quickly

**Ok guys hate me…I haven't posted in months. It was a dick move and I'm really sorry. If im going to be completely honest with you guys, I just haven't been motivated to write. Sucks ass I know. Plus I have been having hella writers block…you know who you guys should thank for the motivation: J13sp and Ed Sheeran lol. This song by Ed Sheeran got me motivated. Ok, a lot is going to happen in this chapter. I also have 3 questions for you guys…1. Should I make this a series. I do a series of oneshots with G!P Beca. 3. Should I do a Mitchsen story with Beca G!P. anyway just food for thought…I do not own pitch perfect or glee.**

 _ **Chloe's POV**_

I wake up to birds chirping and someone's arms around me…and that's when it hits me. I'm in Beca's room and she has her arms around my body. My naked body, OMG! Last night I lost my virginity to Becs! The memories of last night start to flow through my head. Her hands, her kisses, her….yeah all those thoughts. I turn in her arms so I can watch her sleep she looks so peaceful. I've fallen for Beca Mitchell; I'm beyond in love with her. I turn my body around to where I'm facing her; she looks so peaceful. I'm watching her for a good 15 minutes when I figure that it's time for me to actually get up.

I remove Beca's arms from around me and she groans, but continues to sleep. I stand up and stretch. I feel a slight ache…down there, and that's when the thoughts of how Beca was filling me up the night before come flooding back. I turn looking for a clock to see what time it is, and then I remember that I'm in Beca's room. Home of the "I can use my phone for that shit." Population…one. I shake my head laughing, as I look for a phone, her or mine; at this point it doesn't matter.

I spot her phone sitting on her desk, and I make my way over. I still can't believe that I slept with the Beca "Effin" Mitchell; it's like a dream come true. I grab her phone and click the power button, cool it 10:30. I'm just about to put her phone when I see that she has a message…it's from Quinn. After reading the message it hits me, Quinn is still in love with Beca. How could I be so stupid, if Quinn still loves Beca I wont stand a chance, they have history with each other.

At that I drop Beca's phone and go to grab the rest of my clothes, I can feel the tears in my eyes. I'm doing the right thing, I know I am…then why do I feel shitty. It doesn't matter, I'm doing this for Beca, and she should go and be happy with Quinn. They have history with each other. That's what I'm telling myself as I put on my clothes and leave the house…

 _ **Beca's POV**_

Duuuuudeeeee…. I had the best night ever… I got to make love to the woman of my dreams. This has got to be what heaven feels like… wait…why is my bed cold on one side. At that I sit up and look around. I notice two things missing, Chloe and her clothes. Why would she leave? Holy shit! Maybe she thought she had made a hug mistake by sleeping with me, maybe she didn't want to have sex and I pressured her, or maybe I sucked in bed! Fuck My Life.

I hurry up and put on some clothes, reaching for my phone on the desk as I make my way out of the room. I'm just about to call Jesse to ask for his advice, when I see a message from Quinn…oh shit…after I read the message I hurry up and call Jesse.

"DUDE WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Well good morning to you too…"

"JESS I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING SARCASM RIGHT NOW, I NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP!"

"Calm down, what's the problem Cuz…?"

"Jesse, the real question is what isn't the problem…"

"Damn, it's that bad…?"

"I don't know what to do anymore bro…"

"Well you want to meet at our usual spot…?"

"Please…"

"I'll be there in 10…"

At that Jesse hung up the phone and I made my way to our secret hide out that Jesse and I had shared since we were six….

 **I know this is short as fuck, but like I said I haven't exactly been motivated like at all. But idk. I don't even know what I want to do with this story anymore, plus school just started. Fucking hate that shit. Anyway im sorry for being an asshole, and not updating in forever and only giving you this chicken shit to work with for now…. But I still love you guys, hopefully the feeling is mutual still….- Kamo**


	9. Well,Well,Well

Hey Guys,

Long time no see right...To all the people that have messaged me to continue this story I would like to personally thank you, guys...I love yall. Anyway...I come bearing news...I'm going to try to continue the story, but I have a question for you guys...If I make a blog would you guys actually read it, and it would be a personal one where you guys could get to know me and see what's going on in my life...Anyway, message/review, whatever you want to let me know what you guys think...Peace


	10. Sittin On The Dock of The Bay

**Hey guys…I know it's been forever since I've written anything and for this I am terribly sorry. If I'm going to be honest with you I just haven't been motivated to write. I don't know life has just been really shitty to me for the past two years you can say….. But I'm gonna try to continue and I'll update the story whenever I can. Should I still do that blog? Anyway R &R is always coolio guys- Kamo**

So I walk up to the lake that Jesse and I found deep in the forest when we had gotten lost on a camping trip at 7. Damn I love this place...something about the water just...takes me back to a simpler time you know…

Anyway I'm skipping rocks when I hear footsteps.

"Speak to me young grasshopper…" Jesse says like an old chinese man.

"Jesse If you don't quit with the old chinese master shit it will be you that is skipped over this damn lake…", I tell him trying not to laugh at his antics.

"See why do you have to be so violent, I'm here to help you, I come bearing cousinly advice and love"

At this that fool is hugging himself to put emphasis on the love part. What am I going to do with him.

"Yeah, Yeah, ok… anyway Jes I have a serious problem, Quinn texted me saying that she is still in love with me...and I may or may not have uhh….slept with Chloe", that last part I speed through because I already know I am really about to get shit from it.

"See I told you that Quinn still likes- WHAT THE FUCK YOU HAD SEX WITH CHLOE! HOLY SHIT!"

See…. Told you that would get a reaction lol.

"Yes dude we slept together…"

"LIke as in intercourse, like as in lil Beca Boner in Chloe's boner home"

"What the fuck did you just say- don't you EVER call my dick that- don't call my dick anything actually- and don't call Chloe's ...stuff that either… but yeah…"

"Oh, my bad. Shit! I owe Amy 10 bucks now, but anyway congrats cuz!" at this he tries to give me a high five but I just stay still have my head down, " Oh yeah, problem, so what are you gonna do about Quinn? And why arn't you happy about getting with Chloe?"

"I don't know Jes, that's why I called you, I need help. And when I woke up Chloe had left without so much as a good-bye...I don't know what happened"

At that, I'm now on the verge of tears, but then I feel my cousin's arms around me.

" Hey dude, don't even trip, we will figure this out,ok. You just need to talk to them, there is probably a reasonable explanation to why she left, did you even call and ask her? No, I know you didn't because I know you. She likes you too much to just hurt you B, you know Chloe like I know her and she wouldn't just use you like wait and give it a little time, call her tonight, or tomorrow, and just talk to Quinn about y'all's situation on Monday. You'll be ok B. I've seen you handle worse."

See this is why I called Jessie, he always knows just what to say to bring me back. I hadn't even thought about if Chloe had an explanation, and she wouldn't just use me like Jessie said. She cares about me, I know it. That Quinn situation, I can deal with that on Monday. Right now, I'm gonna chill here with the world's best cousin and watch the water like we used to do when we were kids…. The simpler times….

 **Hey fam, I know, short chapter. This was just to let you guys know I was serious about continuing. I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be but it will be coming. I kinda want to write a Glee Fanfic with g!p Rachel and Santana cause….that's my shit lol and there arnt a lot of them *hint* *hint* lol. But yeah, let me know what you guys think about everything and let me know. Love you guys always- Kamo**


	11. 1,2,3Run

**What's up, guys! Happy Christmas Eve! So this is my present to you guys lol. Dude, I'm legit pissed about the movie but still, go see it guys. You need to support it so there might be another one. Anyway I'll have a link to my blog sometime this week on my profile for you guys if you are interested, remember to R &R!-Kamo**

 _Monday_

So I spent the better part of this weekend relaxing, you know….trying to get my mind off of Chloe and Quinn. Honestly, I haven't talked to either one, yeah I know it's a dick move, but I don't want to say anything without thinking first. On one hand, I have my first love, the girl that was my first kiss, my first everything almost, and then I have this girl that I just met that has come and changed my life completely. They both are hella special to me and I just don't even know what to do anymore.

After sitting in my bed thinking about how my life always finds a way to test me, I get up and start getting ready for school. I can already feel that today is going to be an interesting day. Because of the chilly October air starting up, I choose to go with some blue jeans, my favorite Nike hoodie, and my new Concords. Fresha to Defa, if I do say so myself. I do a quick once over in the mirror ...hmmmmm...yeah, it's official...I'm the shit. What? You guys already know how I am.

At that, I walk out of my room and knock on Jesse's door to see where he is on getting ready.

"Knock, Knock, pretty boy!"

"Yes, Yes I am pretty, call it what you want but all the ladies love me"

"Yeaaaaaaaa, sure they do...anyway hurry up, we're gonna be late if we don't leave soon"

"One min dude, I can't just get up and brush my hair like you... mine is a process..." He waves his hands to put emphasis on "process" and at that, I shake my head...what am I going to do with him.

And as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking he says,

"Love me, Feed me, never Leave me..." and gives me that Jesse smile. I should never have watched Garfield with him...

"Come on loser" After that, we leave to go to the car...Here goes nothing...

I walk into the school and scan the area, no sign of Quinn or Chloe, cool...I was not ready to deal with that yet. After that, I made some confident strides to my locker when I hear it...

"Did you Ignore my text the whole Damn weekend Mitchell...I've been texting you all weekend, have you lost your mind!"

I look at Jesse and instantly have a flashback to when we were younger and this would happen and he did the same thing he would always do...

The look of panic was all over his face, he looks at me...looks at Quinn, then looks back at me ...

"RUNNNN!" Jesse yells

And just like all those countless times throughout my life that I had angered Quinn when we were younger... I ran, like literally, like I hauled ass.

Now before you call us childish hear us out ok, when Quinn gets mad...she is no longer with us...meaning she is no longer human...meaning she turns into the ice queen...and she loses her shit...and I wasn't trying to get in the middle of that when I was younger and I damn sure am not trying to get in the middle of that now...

So back to where I am now... oh yeah, running for my life... This is one of those times I thank god that I do so much cardio...

Anyway I'm hauling ass and I make it outside the school, and I was just about to quit and do a victory fist pump when I hear the doors of the school slam open.

"MITCHELL! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU DUDE!"

Well, shit, nevermind...right when I'm about to run again a damn car almost hits me, I'm just about to run again when I feel something grab my hoodie...and then I blacked out...

Wow, heaven is beautiful, it looks just like the sky, just peaceful...hmmmmm... I smile...then I feel a weight on my lap...annnnnndddd it's Quinn...annnnddd she is yelling, this is nottttt heaven, smile gone.

"What is wrong with you Beca, you should know you cannot outrun me you never have and never will! Now, why haven't you answered my texts, I'm fully aware that you got them! Explain Mitchell!"

Oh, shit...she .is. mad, she only calls me Mitchell when she is really pissed, thinks about it this way guys...she still called me Mitchy when Jesse and I lost her pet hamster...and found it...in the dryer...after we dried our clothes...and that hamster was the last gift her grandfather gave her...before he died...sooooooo yeah.

"Quinn, I'm sorry ok, I just needed to think, a lot happened this weekend and I needed some peace. I'm sorry Quinn, really...do you think you could let me up now...please...?"

At that, she lets me up right in time for the bell to go to out first-period class.

"I really am sorry Quinn I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you, and I was going to talk to you about it today..."

"I guess you're right Mitchy, I'm sorry for overreacting...that was some pretty serious stuff I put on you..."

That's cool that she wasn't really that mad at me cause usually she would *smack* ...anndddd there it is. I knew that one was coming, man, I'm gonna have to shake that one off my arm later.

"That's for not even texting me to let me know you were ok!"

Yep, I guess I deserved that one...

"Yeah, I deserve that... I'm sorry Q..."

She then gives me a hug and I hug her back...first period here I come...

Chloe's POV

This weekend has been shit, I haven't heard from Beca which is making me feel like that night didn't mean anything to her and it hurts...

I pull up to the school and get out the car. I have to see her soon we do have the same first period. The closer I get to the school I see two figures in front of it, at first I think nothing of it but then I make out that one of them is Beca...and the other is Quinn...and they are hugging...

Well, I guess I know where I stand...

So I'm sitting in first period waiting for Chloe to come in, damn I'm nervous...

As if on cue she walks in and takes her usual seat beside me, (this change happened after we were lab partners) and doesn't even look at me.

"Chlo..." I started to say just to be cut off...

"Shouldn't you be talking to your new girlfriend... you could have just told me that your heart was elsewhere Beca instead of making me feel something" at that I look at her eyes and can see the unshed tears in her eyes...

"My Gir-? Wait, What? What are you talking about Chlo,?"

"I saw you with Quinn this morning Beca, thanks for telling me that you had someone else, you didn't even check on me this weekend..." at that a few tears escape from her eyes. I reach my hand up to wipe them and I can see the battle that she is having about if she should let me touch her or not. She lets me.

"Chlo...we aren't dating, and I know it was a dick move to not call or text you this weekend but I really needed time to think, and before you take my words any other way, I do not regret that night, not one bit."

I see her visibly relax after that, but then the teacher starts to talk...

"We will talk later I promise Chlo..." I whisper in her ear...

Damn, this is gonna be a long day...

 **Soooooo I'm Backkkkkkkk, with a nice length chapter lol. Idk I guess seeing the new movie made my Bechloe Fire come back. I love you guys so much and I'm so happy you guys enjoy this story. Love you guys and be on the lookout for my blog, don't forget to R &R- Kamo **


End file.
